Siobhan Phillips
Siobhan Phillips was a 42-year-old comedian and singer from Wakefield who reached the finals on Series 13 of Britain's Got Talent. She was likened to Victoria Wood. Before her audition, she stated that she had 'been a performer for a long time, and it'd be great if I had a venue where people can pay to come and see me'. She began her audition by describing her 2-year-old daughter Cerys, remarking 'I know - I'll wait until I'm tired and old and then I'll have a baby!' She then proceeded to sing a song about motherhood, including destroying childhood toys, strangling Peppa Pig and being fat. The song finished with the line 'I'm keeping my fingers crossed she'll be Eric Cowell's wife'. Alesha described the performance as 'seamless', with Simon adding 'you kind of just lit up the room'. She began her semi final performance by jokingly updating the live studio audience of her live since her audition. She had stated that she had been compared by some to a female Peter Kay, yet when she saw herself on the television she believed she looked as if she had eaten him. She then joked about drifting on a gym rowing machine and going onto slim fast, yet still going to MacDonalds for a Big Mac. She then sang a song about her 2-year-old daughter Cerys ruling her life. She joked that she were thinking of joking MumsNet, yet instead she joined AA. She then began to compare her life to Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares. She then continued to sing about the trials and tribulations of having a toddler. She received the second or third most votes for advancing to the final after her Semi final performance had concluded. She advanced through to the final with 4MG after Siobhan received three votes from the judges over opponent Matt Stirlings one vote. After this verdict she broke down into tears as advancing through to the final clearly meant a lot to her. In the final Siobhan joked that her mum were desperate for her to find a boyfriend. She believed that the inside of her however were but junk food. She joked that her mother said to her that she didn't get a second chance to make a first impression. Siobhan joked that she took her mothers advice and wore a wedding dress to a first date. She stated her mother were babysitting and the song were about her mother and she never believed that she would see it. She asked the studio audience to listen closely to the lyrics to see if they could relate her song to their own mothers. She joked that her mother drove her mad and if she saw her Facebook she'd add every friend that Siobhan had. The audience began to clap along midway through the song. She later joked that her mother was annoying and that she seemed jealous of a woman named Jackie/Jacquie having a better husband and compared him to Bradley Cooper before stating that Jackie/Jacquie's daughter put her to shame. She then continously joked about everything that the average mother usually does. She ultimately finished in 9th position. Category:Contestants Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Comedians Category:Series 13